


Nostalgia

by headupheelsdown



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: 10 years later, F/M, High School Reunion, Multi, Troyella, We never have to let it go, Where are they now?, hsm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headupheelsdown/pseuds/headupheelsdown
Summary: It's Fast Times at East High at the 10 year reunion of the graduating class of 2008. Ryan is orchestrating the eighties themed homecoming of our favorite characters. Has Gabriella gotten a Nobel Prize? Is Taylor the President yet? Did Chad really go hoops all the way? Is that Sharpay's face on a billboard? What route did Troy decide to take with his life, and does it include Gabriella?





	1. The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Step in to the future, but hold on to High School Musical. My very first venture into fanfiction was because of HSM in 2007. I'm not letting this fandom go anytime soon, so in honor of the 10 year anniversary of the third movie, I'm jumping back into it. Just for funsies. And, of course, nostalgia.

Gabriella squeezed her phone between her cheek and her shoulder. “Yes, I realize the inconvenience,” she said into the receiver. She flicked through the mail in her hands, noticing most of it was still addressed to the previous tenants of her California apartment. “Thank you for granting me the time off,” she clicked off of the phone call and pushed her glasses up further on her nose. One envelope was particularly heavy; the return address read East High Alumni Association. She used her monogrammed silver letter opener to tear the envelope. When her mother gave it to her after graduating from Stanford, she thought it was a silly thing to own, but he found herself using it more frequently than she had imagined. Gabriella dumped the contents onto her countertop, unsurprised to see several bits of glitter. She wiggled the paper, dislodging more glitter, so that she could read the brightly colored script.

 

_Please join us for a night of Fast Times at East High as we celebrate our 2008 class reunion in classic eighties style! Bust out your leg warmers and walk like an Egyptian on July 18th at 6:00pm._

_Bring your families the day before for a tour of East High and lunch in the gymnasium. Festivities begin at 11am July 17th._

_RSVP by June 30th to ryanthedramallama@supermail.net_

 

The envelope also contained information on a nearby hotel that had agreed to blocking out rooms for a discounted rate as well as ticket payment directions (a t-shirt would be included!). Finally, there was a red scrunchie wrapped around a small card reading   _Once a wildcat, always a wildcat!_. She took it off of the card and used it to pile her dark brown hair into a messy bun. Ryan had called Gabriella to let her know the date of the reunion a few weeks ago. She should have known that he would still be sending extravagant invitations as well. After much pleading on Ryan’s part, she had already agreed to go, and had just had her vacation time approved. She hated taking time off so soon after she started, but as Ryan put it, this was a once in a lifetime thing. He may have also used an outdated four letter acronym about living once. This reunion was his baby, and now that he taught drama for their alma mater, he was very invested in school spirit.

During high school, she never would have predicted that Ryan would be the only person she stayed in contact with. Granted, he did most of the heavy lifting, but she always carved out a few minutes for a phone call. When he vacationed with his boyfriend in California last year, Ryan and Mark met her for lunch more than once. It was an easy friendship, and she was grateful for it. She knew that seeing other old friends from high school wouldn’t be so simple.

Gabriella sat on couch and pulled out her laptop to type out her RSVP. It may be redundant, but she knew that Ryan would want to have her commitment to the event in writing. Afterwards, she cooked pasta for dinner, managing to find the colander after diving into two cardboard moving boxes. Gabriella made a mental note to finish unpacking, but knew that she would keep procrastinating. She would rather put the effort in at work rather than at home.

Three years after completing her doctorate, she had finally landed her dream job. SpaceX was an aerospace engineering equivalent to a football team making it to the superbowl. Gabriella had to work at a smaller company for three years and publish four academic papers just to get an interview. By some cosmic alignment, she was selected for the position. Now one month in, she was taking a few days off for a high school reunion. Just thinking about it made her stomach churn. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all.

\------

The mechanical whir of the electric wine bottle opener stopped, and Taylor pulled it upwards. She pressed the up arrow on the device, and soon the spent cork fell from the opening. It landed on the floor with a small bounce. Not bothering with a glass, Taylor wrapped her hand around the bottle and carried it to the living room. The pinot noir slid down her throat comfortingly, warming and relaxing her from the inside out.

Keeping the bottle in her hand, she propped her feet on the coffee table and reached for the remote. Within no time she found a trashy reality television show to distract herself with. As of today, she was officially a single woman. The marriage began with people all around; they’re closest friends and family gathered to witness the beginning of a lifetime together. All it took to end such an arrangement was herself, her now ex-husband, and a lawyer with his tie too tight.

If only that was really the end of it. She took another large gulp from the neck of the bottle, wincing at the realization that this wine was meant to be savored. Maybe she would start keeping hard liquor in the house. As long as she kept it up high enough, Adrie wouldn’t be able to get to it. Adrie was four and was the only good thing to come out of the marriage. As of now, she had joint custody with Jordan, and it was his weekend. Though she missed her daughter, she had no idea how she would have handled picking her up from school right after signing the divorce papers.

At least she didn’t have to worry about legal issues or the fairness of the agreement like most women did. After graduating from Yale, she had been working as a corporate lawyer, so she knew how to properly negotiate and review a contract. This particular contract was too personal, making her feel like a failure rather than a success. Taylor was actually thankful that Jordan had insisted on a third party lawyer draft it. Writing it would have been even more excruciating than signing it. She kept getting lost in her thoughts of self deprecation that edged their way in, unbidden.

Thankfully, the wine seemed to be helping. She sipped and watch the show, laughing at the absurd plot lines. Too quickly to be considered ladylike, the wine bottle was empty. Taylor threw it into the recycling bin and grabbed another. When she did, she noticed the pile of mail on her table that she brought in with her. Most of the envelopes were junk mail. A few bills she didn't want to deal with. One postcard from a friend got her attention. Other than that, there was only one left, marked from East High Alumni Association.

The invitation was a surprise to her. Ten years had passed so quickly. She remembered it all so clearly, but so much had happened in the time since. It felt like yesterday, but she also felt like that Taylor McKessie was so different than the one she was now. She wondered if that was what it was like for everyone who opened this.

As she drank the second bottle, she thought back to her high school group of friends. Other than seeing a few random online updates, she hadn’t kept in touch. Her recall failing, she booted up her laptop and started snooping. She found an online presence for several of her old friends, but no one seemed to post much with the exception of Sharpay.

She fingered the invitation again, pulling off the red scrunchie and wrapping it around her wrist. Taylor counted weekends on the calendar, finding that Jordan would have Adrie that weekend. Before she could talk herself out of it, she typed out an email to Ryan to say she would be there.

\-----

“Troy!” The door of his Los Angeles apartment vibrated with the impact of tiny fists banging incessantly against the wood. “Troy!”

He yanked open the door and was met with the perfectly tanned face of Sharpay Evans. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked sarcastically.

“Oh, come on,” She said, pushing past him and into his apartment. Her stylish heels clicked on the tile floor. “Don’t act like you actually had plans.”

Troy rolled his eyes and closed the door behind her. “You never know,” he answered, “People change.”

“Exactly my point!” Sharpay said excitedly, waving a brightly colored piece of paper in the air. “So you should be even more excited for this!” She was practically bursting with excitement, the color in her cheeks matching the pink of her strappy tank top.

He raised an eyebrow, thoroughly confused. “What are you talking about?” he asked. Once the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know now. Sharpay was always trying to get him to go to awkward parties and showings. Troy ran a hand through his brown hair, causing it to stand up in short spikes.

“East High reunion!” she screeched, clapping her hands excitedly. Sharpay’s blonde hair bounced around her face as she hopped in place.

“Oh, no.” He dropped onto the couch, resigned.

“Oh, yes,” she said. “Time to revisit the alma mater, Bolton!” Sharpay sat beside him on the couch, grabbing his shoulder and giving it a shake.

“You can go. Show them how much you’ve changed and all,” he said with a sweeping gesture in her direction. Sharpay looked like she walked out of a fashion magazine. Her long blonde hair lazily curled in a way that looked effortless, but Troy knew better. She planned her outfits from head to heels. A pop of pink was always visible, but she did so now as more of a personal touch than her over the top style from high school.

“I resent that,” she answered, pouting her lips. She tossed the invitation his way.

He read over it. The damn thing even had a theme. It was hard enough to imagine going back, nonetheless dressed as Michael Jackson. Ten years gave him a lot of time to screw up old friendships and not enough time to try to put any of them back together. If he was honest with himself, that was a lie. He never really tried putting any of them back together. He didn’t know where to start. “I’m not going,” he said.

Sharpay threw herself against the pillows of the couch dramatically. She expected the backlash, but it was still annoying. “You can’t skip. You’re the basketball star.”

“Was,” Troy corrected, “I was the basketball star.” He patted his right knee to remind Sharpay. He had no problem remembering.

“Bolton, I am prepared to play dirty,” Sharpay said sternly. Troy rolled his blue eyes, anticipating what was coming. “I’m cashing it in,” she said, referring to a favor he had owed her for years, and there was no way he could deny her. Troy muttered a curse, knowing he was beat.

Troy looked back at the invitation, turning it in his hands. “Fine. But, you’re buying my ticket,” he said. So much had changed in the last ten years. He wasn’t where he thought he would be, or doing what he imagined he would. Maybe that was true for everyone. It was easy to have dreams and make plans in high school. His plans took a hard left turn, but for others it could have worked out. Chad may not be playing professional basketball, but he was coaching a solid college team. He had a hard time picturing Taylor quitting law school or Zeke giving up baking. Gabriella was smart enough to do anything.

Sharpay smiled triumphantly. “This could be the start of something new!” Troy shook his head at the irony of her words, recalling karaoke at a ski lodge on New Year’s Eve.


	2. What Time Is It?

Gabriella dropped her luggage and wrapped her arms around Ryan. He hugged her tightly, lifting her slightly off of the ground before releasing. “Gabby!” he said, kissing her on the cheek. He grabbed her suitcase, and she picked up her carry on. “How was your flight?”

“Crying baby. I swear, that’s the best birth control,” she joked.

“Uh oh,” Ryan said, “Is there something we need to talk about?” He put her bags into the trunk of his grey sedan. Gabriella just laughed in response and hopped into the car. Ryan knew that she was single and had not so much as had a date recently. 

As they drove out of the airport, they exchanged pleasantries and Gabriella asked about Ryan’s boyfriend, Mark. Last year, they had moved in together, and Gabriella was staying in their guest room for the trip. She reminded him that she didn’t want to impose, but he insisted that she was more than welcome. 

“So, do you need any help getting things set up for tomorrow?” She knew that Ryan was having a little too much fun planning the reunion, and probably had an entire binder dedicated to the event. He was also overly particular and would insist on being there to oversee everything.

“That would be just wonderful. You know, so many people volunteered to help last month, but then had sudden changes in plans,” he said, shaking his head. Ryan began rattling off the things on his to do list. Apparently, making the welcome bags was on their plan of fun activities this evening. 

“Is there going to be a big turn out?” Gabriella asked, feigning general curiousness. 

“About one hundred twenty people out of our graduating class of three hundred thirty-six,” he paused, waiting to answer the question that Gabriella was really asking, “Troy said he’s coming.”

Gabriella swallowed hard and nodded. “And Taylor?” Her voice sounded high to her own ears, but she hoped Ryan didn’t notice.

Ryan smiled softly. He definitely noticed. “She’s coming, too. Chad, Jason and Martha, Zeke and his family, Kelsi, and Sharpay, of course.”

Gabriella asked about each person in turn, and Ryan rattled off the details he knew. It seemed like he had miraculously kept in touch with everyone. That, or he was the godfather of social media, which seemed a little more likely. For most people, a lot could be garnered from online profiles, but she was not part of that crowd. After her breakup with Troy, it was just too much to handle, and she deleted her online presence. It wasn't like she had time for friends anyway. As Ryan continued talking, her mind wandered, creating dozens of crazy scenarios of how her reunion with Troy would pan out.

\-----

Chad bounced his knee under the table, his nerves growing out of control. When he sent the message to Taylor, he didn’t expect her respond. He definitely wasn’t expecting her to suggest meeting for lunch once she arrived in Albuquerque. His thoughts were a jumble.  _ What time is it?  _ He was as anxious for her to arrive as students were when they waited for the final bell on the last day of school. Chad’s knee hit the bottom of the table, jarring the silverware with a loud metallic clang. He wiped his sweaty palms on his knees and kept them there in an order to still his movements. The bell above the door sounded, and he looked up to see Taylor enter the diner. She glanced around the space quickly before finding him. Meeting his eyes, she smiled broadly, her cheeks round and high. 

Even with his hands on his knees, the bouncing started again. Taylor was beautiful, as always. She wore her hair differently now. It circled around her head in tight black curls, framing her face. Her smile was wide, with nude lips and bright teeth. Excitement was clear in her dark eyes. Taylor was never one to be nervous. 

When she got to the booth, she hesitated. Neither of them knew what to do. Chad wanted to wrap her in a hug, but it had been years. Maybe that would be too much. A handshake would be too formal. Taylor made the decision for him, just giving him a small awkward wave and hello before sliding into the opposite side of the booth.

“I haven’t been here in years!” She spoke with a sense of wonder as she looked around the diner again. “I even checked online to make sure it still existed.”

“Oh, you know this town. We never let anything go,” Chad said without thinking. He moved to correct himself, “Well, I mean, except you.”

“Except me,” she repeated quietly. “I wasn’t the only one though.” Her tone changed quickly, changing the direction of the conversation. “We all scattered.”

“True enough. Ryan and I are the only ones left in town,” Chad said. The waitress came by, taking their drink orders. As Taylor looked over the menu, Chad searched for something to talk about. She used to be the person that he told everything to, and now he was about to talk about the weather.

Thankfully, she spoke first. “I like your hair short. You look very… grown up,” she said, placing her menu to the side. 

Chad rubbed his hair across the top of his head nervously, as if he needed to remember what his haircut was. “Thanks. That’s the look I was going for.” She chuckled, not knowing how serious he was. Since he got his job on the coaching staff, he had been keeping it shaved short, just the beginning of curls growing. Most of his players were going for the long hair and man buns, and it made him self conscious of his own. 

“So, give me all the details, Coach,” Taylor said. Chad smiled, and told her about his team. He loved playing for the Redhawks in college, and coaching was all that he had imagined. He was an assistant now, but he could move up when the position opened. He’d rather wait for the spot at U of A than go anywhere else. Taylor wasn’t surprised by any of this. He always had clear goals. Hoops all the way. From the expressions on his face, coaching made him even happier than playing. 

As she expected, he volleyed the question back to her when he finished. She smiled and showed him her cell phone. A picture of her daughter, Adrie, was on the screen. It was the picture from the beginning of her summer soccer league. “She takes up most of my free time.”

Chad smiled at the photo before returning his gaze to Taylor. “I heard through the grapevine that you were a mom. What’s her name?”

“Adrie. She’s four.” 

“They let four year olds play soccer? The ball is almost as big as she is!” He laughed heartily.

Taylor laughed. “Don’t tell her that!” Taylor talked about Adrie easily, describing her bright personality and endless energy. She didn’t mention Jordan, but Chad checked her bare ring finger. He could put two and two together. 

When their food came, they changed topics, discussing her job as a corporate lawyer. Chad found her just as fascinating and driven as she had always been. He told her as much. Taylor blushed, pushing her hair back behind her ear. Over a shared slice of pie, the last of the awkwardness faded, and Chad found himself smiling more than he had in years. 

\-----

Troy resisted the urge to knock and opened the door of his childhood home. He knew if he did, he would get the lecture from his mom about always being welcome, or if he stopped by more often, and so on. He announced his presence, and his mother called from the kitchen. He followed the sound of her voice to see her placing a casserole dish on the counter. Lucille quickly removed her oven mitt to give him a hug. As always, she held on a little too long. 

“Good to see you, too,” he said, chuckling. Lucille let him go and stepped back, leaving her hands on his shoulders. 

“What’s all this?” she asked, brushing a hand against the hair on his chin. He’d let it grow out just past being stubble, less than a week. He put his hand over hers and brought it down, stepping away. 

Lucille shook her head and returned to her cooking. “Your dad is outside. Go say hi,” she encouraged. 

Troy did as she asked, making his way to the back porch. He found his father in a deck chair drinking a light beer. “Hey,” he greeted. 

“Cooler is over there,” Jack said, pointing. He had always preferred his beer on ice rather than from the fridge. “How was your flight?”

“No problems,” Troy answered. He twisted off the top of the bottle, taking a large gulp before sitting in the chair across from his dad. “How was the season?”

“Knocked out in the third round of playoffs. We can’t seem to get any further than that the last few years,” Jack answered. He was still coaching at East High. In three years, he would be able to retire, but Troy doubted that he would. Coaching was his passion, and he would do it for as long as he was able. With so many years in at the school, his teaching schedule was light and he spent most of his days in the gym. 

“How’s that big kid from last year? Finally get him to start using his size?” Troy asked. Basketball was a safe conversation, unless it was his basketball career. Or lack thereof. 

“Some. He’s a great post now, but most of that is since he’s still got a good six inches on everyone we play. If he gets against someone his own size, he’s gonna have to step it up,” he answered. 

“No one will match him like that until college. Those coaches can handle it.”

“Basketball talk already?” Lucille interrupted, poking her head outside. She rolled her blue eyes that matched Troy’s. She told them that dinner was ready, and there would be no talk of basketball at the table. 

With basketball not an acceptable topic, the conversation stuck to the superficial. As with most family gatherings these days, a significant amount of time was spent giving life updates and current events. Jack was coaching a select basketball team for the summer. Lucille joined a new book club with some of her friends. Troy’s latest project was wrapping up, and the next one started in a week. 

After the meal, Troy cleared the table and followed his mother back to the kitchen. Falling into an old routine, she washed and he dried the dishes. With Jack in another room, Lucille started to play hardball. 

“Anyone special lately?” she asked, trying to act as though this question hadn’t been burning in her mind for hours.

“No,” Troy answered shortly. His mother gave him a hard look, and he buckled, offering more. “I do go out, Mom. But, just coffee or drinks. No one special.” He said the last word mockingly.

Lucille noticed his teasing, and faked splashing the soapy water at him. “You’ll see Gabriella at the reunion tomorrow and Saturday.”

He nodded. Troy pushed the towel across the plate, thinking. His mother was always meddling in his love life. He used to think that it was because he spent so much time with Sharpay that she thought something was going on between them. Now he was more inclined to think it was just a thing that moms did. 

“Have you talked to her lately?” Lucille asked, prodding. Having finished the dishes, she dried her hands and leaned back against the counter.

“No. Not since,” he paused and tapped his right knee absently, “about seven years ago.”

Lucille pursed her lips and looked thoughtfully at her son. “Does that make you nervous?” 

Troy sighed. “Mom, I really don’t want to talk about this right now,” he protested.

“Fine,” she said, “But, you will tell me after?” She put a hand on Troy’s shoulder. Her voice was kind, and her hand was lightly patting him. His mom had been his rock his entire life, but they had grown increasingly closer since the end of his basketball career. What used to be the thing that bonded him to his dad now strained that relationship, and pushed him closer to his mother. As he healed after his ACL surgery at the start of his junior year, his mom camped out with him, watching trashy television and crappy horror movies. When he forced Gabriella away, she was there, too, listening to his heartbreak.

Wanting to make his mother happy, he said, “I’ll think about it.”


	3. We're All In This Together

Gabriella fidgeted, rolling the red cellophane paper between her fingers. She had rearranged the welcome bags three times. The entry table only offered so many possibilities, but she still had forty minutes until the lunch started. Ryan’s guest room came with a cost. He had woken her bright and early to lug boxes full of decorations to the East High gym. She flattened tablecloths, placed centerpieces, and hung photographs.

Ryan had made copies of yearbook photos from their senior year in black and white tones. It fit the throwback theme, but it also made those times look as far behind her as they felt. There were several photos from musical productions. Ryan was showing his bias, but most of them did not include him. He chose pictures of everyone else. Sharpay was in many and several focused on Kelsey. There was a collage of group shots taken after production or behind the scenes. The smiling faces of Taylor, Zeke, and Ryan were intermixed with the grins of Chad, Jason, and Troy. Troy drew her eye in every picture. He was captivating and she barely recognized herself beside him. They all looked so happy in each and every photo. She remembered the connection she felt between them all and the security she felt by having a support group. Gabriella hadn’t had that since. She finished hanging the photographs quickly, trying not to relive each memory that they brought swimming to the surface.

With a final glance around the gym, she walked out. She found Ryan on his phone outside, arguing with the caterer. Gabriella walked the opposite direction before he saw her. Nervous energy fueled her feet. The chain link gate to the track was open and the pressed rubber bounced lightly under her steps. Maybe walking a few laps could tame the itch under her skin.

Gabriella focused on the toe of her shoes. She willed her thoughts in another direction, away from high school and musicals and Troy. The sound of her footsteps was not enough to drown out her thoughts and insecurities. Doing the math quickly, she noted that it had been seven years six months and sixteen days since she had last seen him. New Year’s Day during their junior year of college.

The day before marked five years since the night at the ski lodge when they sang together. Since it was holiday break from classes, Gabriella had been with him at his parents. They waited for the clock to strike midnight. His parents had already went to bed, leaving them to watch the countdown to the ball dropping alone. The silence that stretched between them was not in anticipation of the new year. It was awkward. The strain was palpable, heavy enough that Gabriella had the sinking feeling that the new year was marking the beginning of the end. When Troy’s phone calls and texts became fewer and far between afterwards, she knew that he had felt the same way. Neither one of them actually said the words to finalize the break, but their relationship faded away.

It set a new pattern for her. Meeting new people and making friends had never been her strong suit. The fizzling relationship with who she thought was the love of her life lessened her motivation to try. If by chance Gabriella managed to make a friend, she was apprehensive to put in the effort. This made most of her friendships temporary and born of convenience. Moving to a new apartment and starting a new job was easy since she didn’t have many ties. Ryan was the only friendship that stood the test of time, and that was speaking to his extraordinary dedication, not hers. He was easy to love, and she always looked forward to his calls. Spending this week with him would be more fun if there wasn’t the stress of the reunion.

She completed three laps before Ryan found her. He blocked her path. When she looked up to his face, he was shaking his head at her. “Is someone trying to make a break for it?”

Gabriella let out a deep breath and smiled. “Circles would definitely not be the best escape route.”

Ryan laughed and hooked his arm through hers tightly. “I’m not taking any chances.”

\-----

Sharpay enveloped her brother in a hug, pressing her small frame against him excitedly. She had to catch a cab from the airport to her alma mater. With her filming schedule, fitting in the reunion was a tight squeeze. She made it work and was glad to see her brother.

“Shar!” Ryan almost squealed her name. “I’m so glad you made it! How are you?” He hugged her again.

“Fantastic.” Her pink painted lips were stretched wide in a smile. Ryan began talking animatedly. She listened eagerly, nodding and prodding at the right places. He had done a great job with the place. The caterers were setting up food that smelled wonderful and the decorations were tasteful. 

When she complimented this to Ryan, he didn’t take the credit. Instead, he pointed across the room to Gabriella. Sharpay hadn’t noticed her when she walked in, and it was easy to see why. Gabriella was about as far from the entrance as was possible in the gym, adjusting a centerpiece that already looked perfectly centered. 

Her attention was literally pulled away with a tug on her arm. “I knew it had to be you! How did you get away from LA?” was all she heard before being enveloped in a crushing hug. When she was released, she could see the grinning face of Zeke Baylor. He must have been blessed with amazing genes or a secret moisturizer because he looked like he hadn’t aged at all. 

Sharpay was surprised to know that Zeke had been watching the show. It was very strange to realize that people who knew the ‘real’ her also were familiar for the fictionalized television character she played. But, because of the viewers,  _ A Girl’s Best Friend  _ had been renewed for a second season. “We start shooting season two on Monday, so I had a weekend off.”

Before Sharpay could ask for an update on his life, a woman appeared at his side. She was a petite brunette and the baby balanced on her hip made it hard to believe she wasn’t toppling over. “She wants you,” the woman said. The baby reached out her arms towards Zeke. 

“Sharpay,” Zeke said, “This is my wife, Jennifer.” She passed the baby and shook her hand. “And this little miss is Isabella.” He settled the little girl in his arms, bouncing softly with an ease that showed his love.

“She is beautiful,” Sharpay said, focusing on the baby’s big eyes and curly hair. “So this is what you have been up to!”

“I don’t know how he makes time for everything else.” Jennifer smiled at her husband lovingly. “Tell her the news!”

Zeke returned her smile with only a twinge of embarrassment. “When Isabella was born, I started making her food. Once the other parents at daycare saw, I was making it for the whole neighborhood. We pitched it to an investor last week. They want to make Miss Mash a real brand!” The excitement in his voice was contagious, making Isabella and Sharpay join in.

“Congrats!” The little family was all smiles. It was obvious that the news was recent.

“Did you bring some with you?” a voice interrupted. Jason had the same floppy dark hair as he had in high school. His ‘City of Albuquerque Water Utilities’ shirt was stretched tight the beginnings of a pot belly. A toddler was holding his hand, looking around three years old. When he noticed Sharpay, he gave her a hug with his free arm. 

“Martha! Look who I found!” Jason called out to the crowd coming in the doors. Martha joined the group. Her curly hair was in a messy bun and she also held a baby in some contraption over her front. Martha, Jason, and both kids were all wearing matching red wildcat shirts. Sharpay was introduced to the little ones and the conversation flowed back and forth between everyone. 

\-----

Troy had pulled into a parking lot that was much more crowded than he anticipated. Reunions felt outdated in an era of social media, but it looked like most of the class had shown up. He wiped his palms on the leg of his jeans before getting out of his car. Rather than walking directly into the lion’s den, he took the sidewalk looping around the gym. The door to the locker room was just as he had left it ten years go, metal and painted red with a dent right under the handle. He had no idea how it got there, but it had compromised the lock. Troy twisted the handle down and jiggled it a few times before jerking it back up sharply. The hinges squeaked as it opened.

The locker room had been repainted. It was still a mass of red and white, but the colors were brighter and fresher. The lockers along the wall were brand new, completely different from the one with a BOLTON nameplate that used to be there. Troy wound his way through until he found what was still his father’s office. Through the window, he could see that the decor hadn’t changed much. There was a picture of his dad in uniform from his high school days and a picture of Troy with number 14 on his chest. Between the two photographs was a large golden trophy from the 2008 championship season.

He looked away and hurried out. It would have been easier just to go right in. Basketball was never his entire life like it was for his dad or for Chad, but it had always been a part of him. He played from elementary until college. After his injury, he lost so much more than he expected, more than just basketball. It became a bitter subject, causing him to avoid his father. He didn’t know how to cope. Troy became narcissistic and bitter. He was immature and did not handle it well, chasing away most of his friends. Especially Chad and Gabriella. 

Now, it was time to face those same friends. Immediately upon entering the gym, Ryan greeted him warmly. His friendship with Sharpay had caused them to cross paths more often the last few years. Ryan moved on to the next guest and Troy funneled in. 

He found his old team quickly. They were in a group, talking animatedly and laughing. Troy was apprehensive to approach, but they saw him first. He was waved over to many excited calls of his name. Jason gave him a bear hug, almost picking him up in the air and making everyone laugh. He bumped knuckles with the other guys, including Chad. Since his dad was still in town, most of them knew what he was doing with his life. The Bolton’s were a East High family, even if Troy had been in California since graduating. Troy didn’t have to explain himself or field questions about his basketball career. 

Catching up with the boys was easier than he imagined. Zeke and Jason were proud dads, mentioning their families with joy. Chad looked happy even without the bulb of curls on top of his head. He was polite and amiable, but Troy felt the difference. The easy camaraderie they used to share was not there. 

Taps on a microphone stopped conversation and brought everyone's attention to Ryan. “Welcome back, Wildcats! Thank you for bringing your families and remembering that we’re all in this together,” he spoke into the microphone. 

Troy didn’t hear anything he said after that. 

Gabriella was standing beside Ryan, and the sight of her made his breath catch and his mind go blank. She wore glasses now. The black frames suited her well, accentuating her large dark eyes. Her hair was long, blocking her red shirt and almost reaching the waistband of her jeans like it had when he met her. As if she felt his gaze, she looked his way, locking eyes with him. Troy couldn’t look away. She looked away after a couple pregnant beats. Ryan must have said something about the food being served, because everyone around Troy started to move, shuffling towards the buffet line. People blocked his view of Gabriella and left him alone in the center of the gym. 


	4. Get'cha Head in the Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tardiness is my specialty this update. Within the time of posting Chapter 3 to right now, my husband got promoted (yay!), I found out that we are pregnant (double yay!), and we will be moving to a new state for his job (stressful triple yay!). So I'm holding on tight to smiles and sanity, so your continued patience, readership, and reviews are even more special right now.
> 
> Onto the next!

Gabriella found a spot at a table between Kelsi and Taylor. She caught up with Taylor quickly, slipping back into old habits. Chad and Ryan joined them as well. Between bites, Kelsi told the group about her latest compositions. She was writing music for Broadway shows and living in the big apple. Gabriella had never been to New York, but from what she had always heard, that town could eat someone alive. Kelsi was far from death. She was glowing with excitement, and had even gotten engaged in February. She showed off the ring and gushed to Taylor and Gabriella about the upcoming nuptials.

Gabriella tried to focus on the conversation, but her thoughts and her eyes kept drifting towards Troy. He was making his way towards her, but kept getting stopped by classmates. He balanced his plate and spoke politely before extracting himself each time.

When Troy finally made it to the table, he sat across from Gabriella. He smiled and blood rushed to her cheeks, heating them as she smiled back. She was saved from an attempt at conversation by everyone else at the table who immediately pulled Troy’s attention. Chad fist bumped him from the opposite end of the table, stretching over the table and dangerously close to everyone’s food.

After all of the reintroductions, there was an awkward silence. Gabriella kept looking at Troy before darting her eyes in another direction. He knew that now was not the time for that conversation. “So, I heard your name in LA the other day. You’re killing it,” Troy said to Kelsi, breaking the stalemate.

“Our last production had some great scenes that were perfect for some of the scores I’ve had stuck in my head,” Kelsi deflected the compliment.

“Several directors I know are talking about trying to steal you from Broadway. We need some fresh talent behind the keys in L.A. Background music for scenes is sounding a little too background if you know what I mean.”

Kelsi nodded. “No way. I couldn’t even imagine leaving!” She grinned from ear to ear. There was no doubt that she had found her place in the world. “What are you doing hanging around directors?”

“I’m an assistant location manager for Paramount. I help the directors and producers find locations to film that match their ideas for the scene.”

This was news to most of the table. Ryan had told Gabriella that Troy was working in Los Angeles, but she didn't know details. Gabriella swallowed hard, forcing the lump out of her throat before speaking. “That sounds like fun.”

Troy grinned, realizing how long it had been since he heard her voice. He still loved the sound of it. “It is. I get to travel and see a lot of SoCal that I didn’t even know existed before,” Troy answered.

“I just moved to Willowbrook for my new job. There’s so much to do around there that I’m overwhelmed.” Gabriella didn’t mention that she had scarcely been out of her apartment to try.

“We haven't filmed much around there, but there are several locations we use regularly down at Manhattan Beach. It’s a favorite among the romance movies,” Troy smiled crookedly and shrugged his shoulders.

“All of this makes my life seem incredibly boring,” Taylor sighed.

Gabriella elbowed her in disagreement. “Bring out the pictures. You know you want to.” She smiled knowingly as Taylor pulled out her phone. She flipped through a few pictures before passing it around to show off her daughter.

\-----

Chad looked like he hadn’t aged at all as soon as Gabriella saw him with a basketball tucked underneath his arm. He pointed back and forth, dividing the portion of their group that was playing into two teams. Gabriella preferred to be part of the audience to the action, so she found a bench near the court to watch 

The sound of the ball hitting the pavement echoed as they started to play. Taylor kept pace with Chad as he dribbled, playing defense.

Troy wasn’t on the court. When Chad suggested the game after everyone finished and cleared their plates, he had ducked away quickly and quietly. Gabriella watched as disappointment showed on Chad’s face, but none of them really expected him to play.  Still, they had hoped and Troy not wanting to play was a reminder of the time that had passed and the rifts that had been created in the group.

Back on the court, Taylor managed to steal the ball away from Chad as he was attempting to pass. Taylor turned quickly, tossing the ball to Jason. Jason then sent the ball towards Ryan. With three steps, Ryan made a basket with a solid left-handed layup. His team cheered and offered high fives.

Chad yelled across the court to his teammate. “Get’cha head in the game, Zeke!”

“Hold the phone,” Zeke said, spreading his arms wide to stop the celebration, “Where did you learn how to do that?”

Ryan laughed and batted away his question with a flick of his wrist. “You know, a lifetime of dance lessons makes that little number a piece of cake.”

Zeke mumbled in response as Chad assured Ryan he wouldn’t have the opportunity to repeat his skill. They passed the ball in and kept playing.

Gabriella kept watching, noticing how well the boys played together even after years of not playing on the same team. They were the staples of the operation, but Ryan, Kelsi, and Taylor were holding their own. Kelsi tried for a three pointer, laughing as the ball ricocheted off of the far corner of the backboard. Jason caught the rebound as it was headed straight for his face with significant speed.

The bench shifted as Troy sat beside her. He sat quietly, inches separating their knees from each other. Gabriella resisted the urge to hold her breath, reminding herself that fainting would not be a good start to this weekend. After a few moments, Troy sighed heavily. “You know, I’ve never liked to watch basketball.”

Gabriella turned to him and raised an eyebrow in question. “So no March Madness?”

He laughed. It didn’t sound right to her ears, too tense. “I’m surprised you know what that is,” he said. “Watching it makes me so nervous. I feel like I’m on the bench, waiting to go in. I see which players are weak on the other team, or who would be the best pass option.”

“You definitely couldn’t coach then,” she said, thinking of Troy’s father and Chad.

“Oh, God no.” Troy shook his head vigorously. “I’d be running out onto the court to just do it myself.”

Gabriella watched as he gripped his knee as he spoke. She wondered if he even realized he was doing it. “How long did you have to do physical therapy?” she asked. He had the knee surgery about a month before their split.

Troy looked down at his hand and brought it to rub the back of his neck instead. “Too long,” he said. His blue eyes stayed on the court in front of them as he spoke. A beat later, he continued “I was a bad patient. I never did the stretches or exercises like I should have.”

“I’m sorry it took so long,” Gabriella said. She angled her body towards his in an effort for him to feel the sincerity of her words. The injury itself was the least of the pain for him. She knew that it hurt him most to leave the team and lose the sport that had defined him.

“Thank you, but it was my fault.” Troy met her eyes intently. “I didn’t put in the effort. I didn’t try hard enough.”

Gabriella’s breath caught. The way he was looking at her, his eyes sorrowful, drawing her in like they always had, made her feel like he was talking about more than his recovery. “Troy,” she said, not daring to break eye contact.

“Bolton!” Chad yelled, causing them to both startle and spring apart. The basketball came flying towards them. Troy caught it quickly with both hands. “Think you can still beat us in Knockout?”

Troy stood from the bench and passed the ball to Chad. “I know I can,” he teased. He looked back at Gabriella and smiled before extending his hand and dragging her onto the court as well.

\-----

Martha watched as her husband played basketball with his former team. She knew it had been years since he had been on a court, and it showed. Jason missed two shots in a row, giving Troy a chance to make his first shot and knock Jason out of the game. When he walked away from the action, he spotted his family across the grass and waved.

From this distance, it almost looked like it could have been an afternoon from a decade ago. It had always been easy for her to imagine that this is exactly how things would have ended up. High school doesn’t last forever, but she always thought that these friendships would. It was even more shocking that the married couple within the group was herself and Jason rather than the power couples of the halls. Chad and Taylor at least looked to be friendly compared to the awkward energy that pulsed between Troy and Gabriella.

Ryan was knocked out of the game next, followed by Gabriella and Zeke. Kelsi and Taylor were doing surprisingly well, focusing and making their first shots with careful calculation. Neither of the girls could keep it up long enough to compete with Chad and Troy.

With two little ones, Martha made her way over to the court. Troy finally missed a basket, the ball bouncing off of the rim. As he hustled to go get his rebound, Chad capitalized on the opportunity and made his next shot. The previously knocked out players erupted in cheers. Troy made a dramatic show of throwing his basketball into the grass, making everyone laugh.

A toddler interrupted the celebrations when she ran to Jason. He scooped her up, holding her with one arm onto his hip. When she noticed how sweaty he was, she struggled to get free. The group watched, amused, as the little girl ran back to Martha and the baby.

“Well, I guess we better get these two home,” Jason said, gesturing to the kids. He started telling everyone goodbye.

Martha hugged Kelsi, Taylor, and Gabriella in turn. “Don’t worry, we have a babysitter for tomorrow night!” Jason and Martha broke off from the group as everyone parted ways. 


	5. What I've Been Looking For

Troy paced, his feet moving him restlessly about the room. The day had went well. He was expecting more drama or more awkwardness, but the family lunch went smoothly. Feeling the space between himself and Chad was the worst part. He had a lot to fix there.

Seeing Gabriella was a rush. She knocked the wind out of him. She was so beautiful. The guilt he had in his heart over their break up should have make it harder to be near her, but her presence was still just as intoxicating as it had always been. He was already anxious to see her again and it had only been a few hours. Troy felt like he had said too much at the same time he knew he didn’t say enough. 

Gabriella needed more than just words from him, he knew that. But, an actual conversation would be a start. The reunion party was tomorrow night, and rather than half-yelling his feelings to her over the music, he could hopefully convince her to meet him tonight. It was selfish. It had only been a few hours since lunch. He wanted more time with her. At this point, it felt like a need. Troy was already imagining how tomorrow night would go in his head, spinning so many scenarios that his head looked like an over-edited script. 

Troy turned his phone in his hand before pulling up her contact. He started typing a text.

**It’s Troy. I was wondering if...**

He deleted the words. She would still have his information. His number hadn’t changed in years. It was silly starting with his name.

**It was great seeing you today and I was hoping...**

Erasing the text, he hoped for the days of flip phones so that he could close it roughly in frustration. Screens didn’t offer the same satisfaction of smashing down a real button or snapping it closed.

**Would you like to go to dinner with me?**

Chickening out again, he deleted the text just as a knock sounded at the door. His mom poked her head into the room with a smile.

“I can hear your footsteps from the living room,” Lucille said. She looked at his still moving feet pointedly.

Troy made an effort to stand still. He now remembered that his room (now a guest room) was right above the living room. “Sorry, I was just, uh, thinking."

His mother gave him a knowing look, the shade of her blue eyes matching his. “About the reunion, or the people there?” Troy rubbed the back of his neck instead of answering. “Maybe just one person there, hmm?”

“Is it that obvious?” Troy laughed in a self-deprecating way. He sat on the bed roughly.

The mattress shifted as his mother sat beside him. She put her hand on his arm. “Only to your mother.”

“God, I hope so.” He took a deep breath. “I want to ask her to dinner tonight.”

“Then ask her.”

“You make it sound so simple.”

She squeezed his shoulder affectionately. “You two were very close for a long time. If you want to get back to that,” she paused to look him in the eyes, “then you need to get started.”

Troy sighed as his mother left the room. She was right. He had so much history with Gabriella. So many firsts. Asking her out the first time after their break up would just be another one. 

**Dinner at Saggio’s?**

Before he could add anything else to the text, he sent it. Troy clutched his phone tightly, waiting for her reply.

\-----

Ryan ripped the cellophane wrapper off of the popcorn packet. “I hope big name actresses still like the extra buttery popcorn!”

Sharpay laughed from the living room. “Calories don’t count on vacation!”

After the popcorn cooked in the microwave, Ryan put it in a bowl with two handfuls of M&Ms. “Snacks provided. What’s the movie?”

Sharpay had a stack of DVD cases in front of her and the cabinet filled with more was open in front of her. Ryan watched as she finally narrowed it down to  _ Mamma Mia!  _ and put the disc in the player. 

As the movie played, they snacked on the popcorn and sang along to every song. For two people that had been properly trained and performed songs on numerous stages, their talents were less than obvious during the titular song.

Between songs, Ryan kept asking Sharpay questions about her life in LA. Most of the questions centered around a certain ex-basketball player, and she knew that he was trying to get information for Gabriella. It was striking how the group had rearranged itself. Of course, she was still close to her brother, but they were no longer mistakable for the same person. Ryan had found that he loved sharing his joy of performing more than he enjoyed the act itself. His life was full of the eager energy of the students he taught, the doting love of his boyfriend, and the comforts of their hometown. Sharpay almost envied it. The hustle and competition of being an actress in one of the world’s largest cities was daunting, exhausting, and not for the insecure. Thankfully, she had never struggled in that regard. If confidence was key, she had it. And, soon enough, she would get to have the career she dreamed of. All the warm and fuzzies were going to have to wait. 

As she answered Ryan’s questions, she realized that most of her warm and fuzzies came from Troy. She quickly cleared up that there was no romance there. It was more camaraderie in battle.  They spent their time in the trenches together, and they were both starting to rise out of it. Troy was getting contacted more and more frequently about location scouting, and  _ A Girl’s Best Friend _ was getting a second season. With Troy, they could always celebrate each other’s successes without ever being in competition. Making friends with other up and coming actresses never ended well because they would always end up auditioning for the same role and hurting feelings. Her friendship with Troy was easy and comfortable, and he was a great guy. Ryan should already know this.

“Ryan,” she said, “I know what you’re doing.” She waved a finger between their heads, referencing their twin connection as if it was what gave him away.

He smiled softly and chuckled. “Then just tell me what I want to know!”

“He isn’t dating. In the last seven years, I’ve seen him talk to so few women that he’s basically a eunuch. Troy likes to act like it’s some kind of focus tactic.”

“Sounds like he might still be hung up on someone…,” Ryan let his sentence drift off.

“You said it,” Sharpay pointed at her brother. “Not me! Do not let him think that I told you that!”

Ryan laughed and they turned their attention back to the screen for “Super Trouper”.

_ \----- _

Gabriella walked down the stairs to find Sharpay, Ryan, and Mark singing “Take a Chance on Me” with exuberance. When the song ended, they all shifted their attention to her. She watched as each one of them drank in her appearance and came to their conclusions.

“Well, your sense of style hasn’t changed much,” Sharpay said. Gabriella was wearing a patterned sundress in reds, yellows, and blues that fell to her knees. Her hair was curled lazily to her waist. Mark insisted that she do a twirl, and when she did, the low back of the dress was revealed. “Or maybe it has,” Sharpay amended her previous statement. 

“So am I safe in assuming that someone has a date?” Ryan asked. 

“No,” Gabriella’s blush betrayed her answer, “I’m just going out to dinner.”

“Dinner,” Ryan repeated, “Should we wait up?” Sharpay and Mark laughed lightly with him.

Gabriella told them all a hurried goodbye. Thankfully, Troy’s black sedan was pulling up and she could escape quickly. She got in and shut the door quickly. As Troy pulled away, she looked back to see the living room curtains moving. 

“Prying eyes?”

Gabriella nodded. “You’d think they had no lives at all!”

“I got the same looks from my parents as I left the house. I felt like I was right back in high school, that white truck and everything.”

“Some things never change, do they?” Gabriella realized the possible implications behind her words only after she had spoken them. Rather than making it worse by trying to wiggle her way out of the situation, she held her tongue, trying to wait out the awkwardness. Troy changed the subject, and Gabriella found it easy to talk with him. The dim light of passing street lights illuminated his expressive face. He was going on about how Zeke and his wife looked like they belonged on a magazine cover. 

They had moved on to discussing Martha and Jason’s adorable kids by the time they entered the restaurant. Gabriella found herself looking at him more than listening to him. She made a conscious effort to focus. Over a shared pizza, he answered her questions about what exactly a Hollywood location manager does. He was much more talkative about his job than anything in his personal life. Troy shied away from her question about a girlfriend and directed the conversation back to her.

“I’ve never been the greatest at relationships,” she said, ignoring the contradiction to her words that was seated directly across from her. “Doesn’t always mesh well with the plan.”

“The plan?” He chuckled and it made her feel self conscious. “What’s the plan?”

“Same as yours.” She tried not to make her voice sound defensive. “Land the dream job, get an apartment without a roommate.”

He nodded. “So, you’ve found it then.”

“What I’ve been looking for?” She thought of her new job and her apartment waiting for her back home, full of boxes, but no roommate. “Yeah, I guess I have.”

Even to her own ears, her words sounded hollow. She had it all. At least, she had what she had been working so hard towards since middle school. Her job was stimulating and difficult, already challenging her mentally. Gabriella was in a position to learn everyday, to strive for more and accomplish amazing things. 

Troy was more honest than she was. “I’ve still got a ways to go.” He seemed to speak of the empty places she was trying so hard to ignore.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the halfway point of Nostalgia! T&G didn't slip into old habits like their favorite pair of jeans, but they will get there! Pinky promise.


	6. You Are The Music in Me

Ryan’s pacing was so incessant that it was making her own feet hurt. She physically blocked his path with her body. He went to move around her, barely seeing her, but she grabbed his black leather jacket. “Ryan, you’ve got to calm down.”   


“I can’t!” He threw his hands up in the air. “How can we have a party with no band?”

“It’s a reunion. People will mingle!” Gabriella tried to placate him, but the look on his face told her that she had said the wrong thing.

He repeated her words under his breath before running a hand through his gelled spikes of hair. “This is a disaster.” Ryan was very frustrated, but also very hard to take seriously dressed as Billy Idol. He pulled out his phone again and Gabriella took it.

“I’ll call the band and get an update. A flat tire is fixable. I’m sure they are working on it,” she was relieved when she saw Sharpay walking their direction. Gabriella shoved Ryan into her rainbow arms and called the number.

As Gabriella waited for someone to pick up, she looked around the room. Ryan had managed to turn the ballroom of the Lava Spring Country Club into a time machine back to the eighties. Movie posters were on one wall, including all of John Hughes’ best, and there were lifesize cardboard cutouts of many iconic performers from the decade. Ryan was posing beside the cardboard Billy Idol as Sharpay took a picture. She was hard to miss. Sharpay had piled her blonde hair into a poofy ponytail with a blue bow to match the blue mini dress with rainbow sleeves that she was wearing. When Gabriella saw her, she had to explain her character as Rainbow Brite, a children’s television character, and Gabriella vaguely remembered it.

When the band finally answered, they assured her that they were putting on the spare and should be there within the hour. On her way to tell Ryan she was interrupted by Chad and Taylor. Or, more accurately, two Michael Jacksons. Chad was rocking the red leather, dark complexion, and bright eyes of a young MJ. Taylor was the version of the superstar that Gabriella was familiar with. She was wearing foundation several shades lighter than her natural skin tone, her hair was in greasy curls, her brows were drawn high and angular, plus her expression was moody and a little pinched. Gabriella couldn’t help but laugh.

Ryan and Sharpay came over to see what was so funny. They also got a good kick out of it and Ryan gave them both high fives. Gabriella told him about the band’s update. “Until the band gets here, we’ve gotta get these two to the photobooth!” Ryan ushed the Jackson Two to the station.

“Have you seen Troy?” Gabriella shook her head. “I couldn’t convince him to dress as George Michael, but he promised that he would try to fit the theme.”

Gabriella giggled at the mental image Sharpay’s words evoked. Now that she thought about it, they did look a little similar, especially with some stubble. When she was figuring out what to wear, she couldn’t choose any one person. Instead, she went for an iconic aerobic style with a cream leotard and black leggings, complete with pink leg warmers and half her hair up in a pink scrunchie.

Gabriella assured Sharpay that she was easy for anyone to find with her rainbow costume. Sharpay went to go look for Troy anyway. Just as Gabriella headed to the refreshment table, Ryan was at her elbow. He was bursting with stress and nervous energy. She knew without asking him that the band had called with another update, and that it wasn’t good.

“Who lets the spare tire dry rot? You have to get those things replaced sometimes! At least check them! Did they even take driver’s ed?” Ryan was venting, saying so many sentences in quick succession that it was hard to keep up. “What are we going to do?”

“A radio?” Gabriella suggested. Ryan shook his head. “Call another band?” The gelled spikes in his hair were not affected by his vehement no. 

“A one woman show?” Sharpay suggested, appearing from behind Gabriella with Troy in tow. Ryan, Gabriella, and Troy all vetoed that idea at the same time. Sharpay stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. 

“Wait, maybe Sharpay can sing!” Ryan was speaking excitedly. “I have an idea.” He grabbed Gabriella’s hand and pulled her with him out of the ballroom.

Ryan led the way to a storage closet behind the stage. It was filled with props and costumes, including the bright white piano she remembered from a summer a long time ago. He started pulling boxes off of a shelf. One was filled with pink and gold Star Dazzle awards. Another contained brightly colored wigs. The next must have been what he was looking for. He smiled brightly and handed her two microphones on long cords. He grabbed a large silver machine and started walking back the way they came. 

Before long, the stage in the ballroom was rearranged. Ryan ran an extension cord and hooked up the karaoke machine front and center. It was an older model, so all of the songs would be throwbacks, but that fit with the theme of the reunion anyway. It had a small screen that would display the lyrics and cords that were compatible with the speakers meant for the band. Gabriella plugged in the microphones, and it was showtime.

\-----

Troy felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. Jason was smiling widely. “Great minds think alike, huh?” He gestured to his red puffer vest.

Troy laughed. They both wore multiple layers in the style of Marty McFly. “Maybe so! But I see Jennifer picked the right Marty.”

Martha, clad in floral pants and a white shirt, laughed beside Jason and did a little curtsey. The trio quickly began talking about the movie series their characters were from. Unanimously, the first movie was voted as the best. Zeke and his wife joined the conversation, their arrival signaled by the swishing fabric of brightly colored parachute pants. 

Troy had to admit that Ryan’s theme was a hit. Watching everyone arrive was an event itself, and provided easy conversation starters. All of these conversations came to a screeching halt with the high pitched feedback from a microphone. Troy turned around to see Ryan looking uncharacteristically nervous on stage. “Welcome to Fast Times at East High! It’s great to see everyone again.  We’ve had a change in the program, and tonight’s entertainment has been upgraded to wildat karaoke!” Ryan kept talking, powering through the mix of groans and cheers at the announcement. “It is with a rebel yell that I introduce our first singer, Miss Sharpay Evans!”

Sharpay marched onto the stage and took the microphone from her brother with a flourish. A familiar beat began to play and Sharpay put her vocal talents on display. Within a few lines, the entire female audience was singing along to “Girls Just Wanna Have Fun”. Gabriella, Taylor, Martha, and Kelsi were some of the loudest singers, creating some strange version of a girl mosh pit by the stage. 

“Yep, this is it. This is definitely why I wanted to come to the reunion.” Chad had his arms crossed over his chest. Zeke and Troy both gave him quizzical looks. “I wanted to hear Sharpay sing one more time! Right, Zeke?” Chad elbowed Zeke in the ribs. All three laughed. Zeke tried to defend himself, reminding the guys that it had been over a ten years since his crush on Sharpay. 

“I don’t know, man. You baked her cookies. Sounds like it was pretty serious,” Troy teased, but he was already laughing before he was done talking.

Sharpay finished her song and asked the crowd who wanted a turn. No one volunteered. “I don’t think I’m the focus of her attention now,” Zeke said. A smug grin spread across his face as he looked at the stage.

“What?” Troy’s question was answered all too quickly. He heard his name called loudly, and turned to see Sharpay pointing at him from the stage. She curled her fingers, beckoning him on stage for a turn. Troy turned around quickly, ready to hurry in the opposite direction. Chad and Zeke blocked his path. They put their hands on his shoulders to turn him around and then pushed on his back, shoving him towards the stage. 

There was no way out but through, and misery loves company. Troy walked towards the stage, but snagged Gabriella along the way. She also tried to escape, but Taylor and Kelsi did the same thing that his friends had done to him. As they ascended the stairs, Gabriella tried again to get out of it. 

Troy reached for her hand so she couldn’t run back down the steps. “You’re the reason any of these people know that I can sing.”

She sighed dramatically, but was smiling. “You’re still using that excuse?”

He smiled charmingly. “You are the music in me, remember?” 

His blue eyes sparkled as her cheeks turned pink. Gabriella became too aware of her hand in his and let go, reaching for a microphone. Troy scrolled through the menu on the machine to find a song. He found his selection quickly. 

He stood back and the music started. “Now I’ve had the time of my life,” he sang the first line with as deep of a singing voice as he could muster. The microphone picked up Gabriella’s giggle. Troy kept up the deep tone as he sang, pointing at her with “and I owe it all to you.”

“Cause I’ve had the time of my life, and I owe it all to you,” he slipped back into his normal singing voice as they sang together. Gabriella took the next verse. Troy watched as she gained more confidence with every line, slowly turning into the confident performer that she summoned from somewhere inside herself. Back at a ski lodge on New Year’s Eve, he had seen it happen for the first time. During their audition of “Breaking Free” she did the same thing, blossoming with the song. It was just as mesmerizing a decade later. He was almost too distracted watching her to join in for the chorus.

Troy sang, incorporating some dance moves that he remembered from the iconic scene with Patrick Swayze. He twirled Gabriella, taking care to avoid getting tangled in the microphone cords. As usual, singing with her felt as carefree and fun as kindergarten, even when the lyrics to the song made them both blush pink with shared memories. 

He pulled her close at the end of the twirl. Singing the last “and I owe it all to you” the song came to a close. The cheering of their classmates brought distance between them, and they parted to give dramatic bows. 

Martha, Taylor, Kelsi, and Zeke’s wife came onto the stage quickly, taking their microphones and jumping into the next decade with the song “Wannabe”. 

“I hope the punch is spiked,” Troy said, following Gabriella to the refreshment table. 

“It only seems fair. We’re all adults!” Troy passed her a cup. The punch did indeed have some rum in it, and it slid down her throat comfortingly. Ryan was going to need to make more to keep the karaoke going. “That was fun,” Gabriella said genuinely. 

“It was. It’s been a long time, but somehow it didn’t feel like it.” Troy knew why it happened that way, but did not say it out loud. It had never been difficult for them to sing together. Some things just happen naturally.

Gabriella nodded, understanding the feeling. She asked when the last time he had sang on a stage, and it was the same as hers. Their senior year had been their last performances. Gabriella’s studies left little room for activities, and what time she did have she used to bolster her resume with volunteering or internships. 

“I stayed around the theater scene, but more behind the curtain. It wasn’t the same outside of East High.” Troy rubbed his chin like he was pondering a philosophical question. “Probably because they didn’t have Ms. Darbus.”

She laughed, remembering the theater teacher fondly. “That must be it. Take one person out of the equation, and,” Gabriella made a raspberry sound with her mouth, “it just isn't the same.”


End file.
